


绝对吸引·番外一

by hewu95



Category: j d x y, 绝对吸引·番外一
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewu95/pseuds/hewu95
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	绝对吸引·番外一

王予笑一天天长大，粘人的本事也越发厉害，从早上王一博出门开始霸占肖战，到他回来也不肯把肖战还给父亲。

偏生两团脸肉嘟嘟的，王一博一皱眉就瘪嘴哭，还没说话呢就仿佛被骂了打了。

王一博拿小柚子毫无办法，只能眼睁睁看着刚到手的老婆因为小柚子的一声“妈妈”又离开自己问他怎么了。

王予笑得逞似的偷偷对王一博笑，已经不是第一次了。

父子俩暗中较劲，小柚子洋洋得意，但是有的时候成就感会突然很低。

他想不明白，妈妈抱着自己的时候为什么爸爸会眼带嘲讽地看着他...姿态高傲，目中无人，王予笑感受到了极大的屈辱感。

王予笑抱着肖战的小腿说要和妈妈一起睡的戏码每晚都要上演，王一博站在一侧抱着臂看他表演。

“呜呜..今天开始就是赤色星空时期了，我害怕..不想一个人睡。”

今天的理由倒是新颖许多了。

王一博走进小柚子的房间，把窗帘全部拉上，勾着肖战的腰留给小柚子一句：“窗帘拉上，再不敢睡自己去睡眠舱睡觉。”

他坐在卧室的沙发上，让肖战坐在他腿上，小柚子还在外面哼哼唧唧，肖战想爬起来去看看又被王一博一把揉住了屁股。

“唔..王一博！”

儿子与他们一门之隔，肖战实在羞臊，咬着嘴唇克制住呻吟，但王一博手上的动作可没留余力，两只大掌揉着屁股上的软肉，透过轻薄的居家服有温热的体温传过来，身体不可自制地作出回应。

他们在一起近五年，对彼此的身体完全了如指掌，王一博最知道一边揉他屁股一边在他脖子边上吐气能让他难耐。更不要说他们昨晚刚刚做过，正是敏感的时候。

王一博昨天刚回家，他在几万光年以外的小行星上执行了一个为期一周的小任务。每次小别回来王一博都要短暂地发疯，昨天就二话不说直接把儿子关在了门外。

今天小柚子的危机感大大加重于是格外粘他，抱着他好一会儿，腰肢十分酸软。

“小柚子还在外面！..你..不要脸了？！”

“要脸不能睡你。早就不要脸了。”

王一博揪着他的脑袋与他接吻，将他推拒的话语尽数咽进肚子里。

甜甜的柚子香从他身上的每一个地方散发出来，成熟而甜美的味道，与他结婚生子的妻子。

王一博的信息素也在经过几年的沉淀之后发生了微妙的变化，他自己当然不知道，是肖战说他的酒精度数上升了。

“你怎么这么不会说情话，低劣一点也可以说一句‘更让人沉醉了’，这样的话吧？”

肖战说也不是人人和你一样章口就来。

此刻更醇香的玫瑰奶酒味整个地把他的身体包裹住，脸上涨得红红的眼睛也迷离，像是真的醉了。小柚子好像已经乖乖回房间睡觉，夫妻俩终于抛开一切，眼中只有彼此。

王一博将肖战的居家服撩起，不再喂养母乳之后他的胸部变得平坦，虽然王一博那段时间每天晚上奋力耕耘，但终究挡不住生物的原始本能，他没能把肖战的胸部保持在一个挺立的状态，这是非常可惜的事情。

“我们可以考虑再要个宝宝吗？老婆。”

他一边摸肖战的的乳尖一边贪心地说。

“...你自己说过‘再也不要生了’，忘记了？”

王一博撇撇嘴，嘀咕了一句：“要是可以一直产奶就好了..你记得那次我把你玩到身上全是奶汁吗？明明...”

“滚！你再说？！”

王一博偷偷补充：“明明你说很舒服...”

肖战完全被他掌控，红彤彤的眼睛里有羞涩和不安，王一博看得直接勃起，来了兴致、大着胆子继续说：“你说有点涨，摇着屁股求我帮你吸的，忘记了？”

肖战挣扎了几下，屁股上就被狠狠打了一巴掌，他短促地发出呻吟，王一博说：“对，就是这样求我的，一边叫一边...”

肖战二话不说给了王一博一巴掌。

“别讲了！”

那次是他在发情期，而王一博还没有被他诱导进入发情期，就像是冷酷的帝王一般对他发号施令，只有自己求他了才会施舍似的给一点点。

他清楚记得发情期结束之后自己单方面对王一博发起了冷战。

王一博发出一声低笑，他觉得很神奇，明明已经是对方最熟悉的人，肖战却依然在性事上保持着自己的那份清纯。看向自己的眼神那么乖，有的时候又不知廉耻地叫他老公，说一些污秽不堪的话...他其实非常怀疑肖战是精心策划的，否则怎么会让他们即使过日子几年都处于热恋状态？

他将肖战按进沙发里，把他的内裤褪至脚踝处，让他的脚呈被束缚的状态，手指插进那个湿软的洞，只是轻轻揉压几下就开始张合，吸着王一博的手指不让他出来。

三根手指一同没入，不顾肖战的尖叫快速地鞭挞那处脆弱，肖战瞬间绷紧了身体放肆大叫：“唔唔——不要这样..啊！..”

口是心非，肖战的一大特点。

明明爽的前端都在流出黏液了。

在肖战收缩得越来越紧，呻吟也越发高亢，像是要达到高潮之前，王一博抽出了手指并且将自己的性器一捅到底。

肖战惊叫着达到自己的第一次高潮。

“太紧了宝贝..放松...”

王一博又开始揉他的软肉，将充满肉感的臀部掌控在自己手里把玩出各种形状。

“唔..我不行..不行..”

王一博以前就很喜欢这样玩，肖战被他这样做过很多次，因为这种方式能让他以最快的速度进入状态，但是即便做过很多次，肖战依然失神。

“可以，你可以的宝贝。放松，你咬得太紧了。”

低沉的男声仿佛是遥远的蛊惑，他顺着熟悉的声音放松自己，后穴再一次适应之后，王一博就开始操干。

肖战用手撑在他的胸膛处，全身上下只剩一条挂在左侧脚踝的内裤，而他的丈夫身上还穿着全套的居家服，只有私处露了出来、埋在他的身体里。

两条长腿被把控在对方手里，王一博要他把一条腿放在自己的肩膀上，扶着他的另一条腿从侧边进入他。

这样的姿势加深了性器进入的深度，好几次顶到生殖腔口，性器顶端和那张嘴简直就是有吸引力，触碰了好几次还需要用力才能拔出去。

第一次撞击，肖战只觉得爽利。

可是第二次、第三次...次次都撞在那里，直接把肖战逼出了过于舒服的泪水。

他慌乱地大喊：“不要顶那里！我还不要生第二个！”

王一博不听，虽然没有强硬地撞开生殖腔，可次次命中靶心，肖战觉得自己就是砧板上的鱼。

“啊啊——”

他不慎插入了顶部的一小点进入更为柔软紧热的生殖腔，发出一声舒服的喟叹，肖战却躲着想逃走。

此时，门外传来小柚子的声音：“妈妈！”

肖战直接被吓得又射了，王一博也被硬生生绞了出来。

他烦躁地退出来，搂住想要逃离的妻子，将他抱上床关闭大灯，只开了床头灯。

一身戾气地开了门，冷冷地问：“什么事？”

王予笑看到是父亲来开门愣了一会儿，呆呆地说：“哦..我看到了流星..”

“不是说害怕吗？”王一博一针见血地指出他刚才的借口，“我记得明天军区幼儿园还是照常上学的吧？还不睡觉吗。”

“妈妈呢？”

“睡觉了。”

王予笑没什么气势地反驳：“我刚才听到他声音了啊！”

肖战躲在被子里简直想直接挖个洞藏起来。

“现在睡了，我也要睡了。你也可以睡了，好吗？”听得出来王一博的耐心即将告罄，但还是学着肖战说话的方式在好声好气地说。

“我还没有和妈妈晚安吻...”

...

王一博转身挡住儿子，凉飕飕地瞥了肖战一眼。

然后转身对事情很多的王予笑换上温柔的笑容，并温柔地说：

“你可以和我晚安吻。”

王予笑果断地拒绝了他。

...

王一博随后不知是发了什么疯，拉着肖战让他做口腔活塞运动，即使下身极度渴求，王一博一整晚再也没插入那里。

“有病，儿子的醋也吃。”

“...”

“我看王予笑装哭卖惨那样子就是你的‘好基因’给的！”

反正爷俩一个明面上哭，一个背地里闹，最终遭殃的，还是肖战。


End file.
